Zack the Florist
by JoJo32074
Summary: Aerith is stuck in the flower shop for the Valentine's Day rush so Zack volunteers to help her out.


Aerith had arranged what seemed to be the 10th or 20th arrangement at her florist business when the phone rang. She quickly cleaned herself up then reached for the phone.

"Midgar's Flowers, Aerith speaking, how may I help you?"

"Baby! It's me!" Zack said, PHS in one hand, other hand leaning against a mako lamp post.

"Zack! How are you?"

"Great! Listen baby, I'd like to take you to dinner tonight...it is Valentine's Day!"

"Oh Zack! I can't...I've got about 20 or 30 more bouquets to put together...you know Valentine's Day, I get worked to the Lifestream around that time of the year!"

"Shucks baby..." Zack pouted a little. "I really wish I knew how to put those bouquets together...

"It's not that hard," Aerith giggled, "Hey...that gives me an idea. You're on vacation from SOLDIER right now, am I right?"

"Sure am!"

"Zack...would you like to work for me a few hours? It would be a great help, plus...we do get to spend Valentine's Day together..."

Zack's eyes lit up. "Aerith...I'd love to! I'll be right over! See you soon!"

"Baby...I look kind of weird..." Zack said as Aerith put an apron on him.

"Oh Zack," Aerith said, giggling. "You look so cute! Now remember, cut your flower stems diagonally - that helps them absorb the water and plant food better. Just cut a little at a time at first, so you don't make them too short." She led Zack to a large book on a table used for floral arranging. "This has instructions on each arrangement. Now, any questions?"

"Nope. This will be a piece of cake!"

"Well," Aerith said, smirking, "We'll see about that. Here's our first customer now...uhm..."

"Aerith...he looks really drun-"

"Shhhh Zack, it's not nice to talk about the customer like that," she whispered.

Reno had walked into the store, staggering in his walk. When he came up to the counter, he had to hold on for dear life. He dug into his pocket for what seemed to be 2-3 minutes until he produced a crumpled wad of paper. Aerith reluctantly took it, and opened it up to look at its contents.

"Wow Reno, we're pretty generous Valentine's Day! Five bouquets, am I correct?"

"Yo, that's hic right, zotto hic. I need them hic delivurrred to those hic addresses there hic."

"Ok then. Thank you for your order!" She cheerfully took the paper to Zack, who looked at it as the red-haired Turk departed the floral shop.

"FIVE dozen roses? Doesn't he settle down?" the SOLDIER said in shock.

"I'm amazed he has five women to give bouquets to," Aerith said, face palming.

"Ok baby, I'm on it!"

"Don't forget the other arrangements!"

Oh Shiva this is going to be a long day... he thought, starting to trim the stems on the red roses.

After a few more customers came in to pick up bouquets for their sweethearts, business slowed down a little and Zack was able to get up to speed, whipping out floral arrangements faster than Shiva could turn Midgar into a blizzard.

The door opened to the store, and another customer - a male - had come in.

"Welcome," Aerith said, "How may I help you?"

"I am here to pick up two bouquets, one with daisies and the other is a dozen peach roses." The gentleman said, however, Zack noticed that it was a very, very familiar voice.

"Ah yes, last name Hewley? Coming right up. Zack, Mr. Hewley is here for the two bouquets."

Zack then turned around to see Angeal standing at the counter.

"Angeal?"

"Puppy? What are you doing here? Don't tell me...oh Shiva." He face palmed. "Lazard is going to have my hide for this. Puppy, seriously. You quit SOLDIER for this? Where is your honor?"

"No! I...I am just doing this today, to help Aerith out. She's really backed up." Zack handed him the two bouquets. "Here you go, Angeal."

"Well, best that you keep a low profile in this case. I really don't think the President is going to be happy...Puppy, you put both of these together?"

"Yeah! Don't they look great?"

"I admit for someone who can't keep his quarters in Shinra tidy, these are pretty flowers. Mom is really going to like the daisies...thanks Puppy."

"Awwww that's sweet of you to send your mom flowers! So..." Zack said slyly, with a grin, "Who's getting the roses?"

"Nobody."

"Come on, Angeal! You bought those for a reason!"

"They are...to decorate my apartment!" Angeal began to blush.

"Surrreeeeee. Who's getting the roses?"

"Nobody, ok? Look, I'll !" Angeal then backed out of the shop a little quickly.

"Is he ok?" Aerith asked.

"He'll be fine...I think he's got a crush on someone who works in Records at Shinra."

"Awwww! Lucky gal!"

Zack smirked as he returned to his work.

"Zack, you're doing a great job," Aerith said.

"Thanks doll!" Zack replied, and then he heard the door open again and saw Kunsel and Luxiere walk in.

Aerith walked to them. "May I help you two?"

"Yes," Luxiere replied, "We just need a few daisy bouquets—"

"LUXY! ZACK'S WORKING HERE!" Kunsel bellowed out and pointed at the spiky haired SOLDIER, who was arranging a bouquet of daisies at the moment in fact.

Zack sighed, looked at the ceiling for a moment, and then turned around. "Hey guys."

"Uhm Zack...shouldn't that shorter daisy be in the front, and the taller ones a little more in the middle?" Luxiere said.

"Oh yeah," He then quickly fixed the arrangement."

"Maybe a few of those white zinnias in between," Kunsel said, "and it would fill those spaces nicely. You know...white zinnias, plus a lot of oranges and yellows would look soft, but cheery enough."

Aerith could not believe her eyes. She watched those two in awe, and then got an idea.

"You two...how would you like to work with me today? We still have lots of arrangements to finish."

"Would we?" Kunsel replied, "You bet!"

"Sure! Shinra won't know!" Luxiere said.

"Fantastic!" She then went up to Zack. "Zack, darling, you're done for the day."

"WHAT? I just got started!"

"Sorry love, why don't you get home...and get ready for our date?"

He then quickly threw off the apron and laughed joyously. "We're going on a date! Yes! Have fun you two, I'm going back to my apartment for a quick shower and to doll myself up!" He then got his stuff and headed out after saying "Later Aerith!"

"His yearly shower?" Luxiere asked.

"Well, at least the flowers made him smell pretty good..." Kunsel replied.


End file.
